


The Misadventures of Creepy Mexican Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Creepy Girl [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Creepy girls with long black hair, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Pastel Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who go on macabre misadventures while trying to be a normal girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Nickelodeon presents 

Creepy music box playing

Creepy girl laughing

The Misadventures of Creepy mexican girl.

School bell rings

The mean girls were texting.

"OMG that creepy mexican girl has long black hair which covers her eyes."

"Like, what's her name"

"That creepy mexican girl posted it on social media"

"Ugh i think her name is Marilia Martinez"

But they heard a creepy girl singing"

"Aaaah what is that!"

"Like, i don't know"

"Hello"

They turn around and see a mexican girl with long black hair and pale skin and wears a white dress and black mary jane shoes.

Creepy music box playing

"Ugh who are you"

"I'm Marilia Martinez but everyone calls me Creepy Mexican girl"

Thunder crash and the mean girls scream.

School bell rings and a creepy mexican girl go to Cooking class with the mean girls shaking in fear.


	2. Diamond Tiara Meets Creepy Mexican Girl

Diamond Tiara saws a old mansion with Spanish style roof and ring the door bell.

Thunder crash and rain pouring.

Diamond Tiara opens the door.

Diamond Tiara went to a girl's room where she looks at a photo of a mexican girl and her family.

"Well, this is it," Diamond Tiara sighed. "I hope nothing bad will happen to me."

"Nervous, aren't you?" a voice asked from behind.

The mean girl turned around to find a mexican girl with long black hair and pale skin and wears a white dress and black mary jane shoes, and what shocked Diamond Tiara about this girl is that this girl was a vengeful ghost.

"I'm Marilia Martinez but everyone calls me Creepy Mexican girl"


End file.
